1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-processor systems and, more particularly, to signal processing in such systems where a process, running on one processor, may have extension or auxiliary processes running on one or more other processors.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional computer systems, a single processor is used to control the flow of information and to process that information. When increased capacity, sometimes called throughput, is required, several alternatives have been used. One such alternative is to use a co-processor to help with certain of the tasks. This co-processor, while effective for some situations, cannot be used for unlimited expansion of capacity.
Another approach, and the one traditionally used, is to upgrade the computer system to a larger one having a faster processor. The original computer system can be eliminated or assigned to some other task. Of course, in any such upgrade, it is imperative that the programs (processes) written for use on the original system continue to be usable on the upgraded system. Thus, the "new" upgraded system must be transparent to the existing programs.
In the concurrently filed, co-pending patent application referred to above, there is disclosed a multi-processor system where independent processors are used to simultaneously execute the programs running on the system. Such a system is a forward step and should allow for vastly improved throughput and processing capabilities. However, as with most advances in the computer art, several problems become significant. For multi-processing, these problems must first be identified and then solved in order to take advantage of the increased capability multi-processing offers. Before progressing further, a brief discussion of signals and interrupts will be undertaken to provide a common foundation for understanding some of the problems inherent in multi-processing systems.